darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Miodvetnir, Derni and Dernu/dialogue
Talking to them for the first time *'Miodvetnir': Oh look, a human! *'Dernu': A human? Can we eat it? *'Derni': No, you rock brain! Humans are our friends! *'Player': Hello, excuse me... *'Miodvetnir': Not sure if I would call them our friends... Not enemies either, of course. *'Dernu': Not like the trolls. We hate trolls. *'Player': Excuse me, I just want to- *'Derni': Nothing's worse than a troll. *'Dernu': Except discovering that your pickaxe's gone blunt just as you- *'Player': Excuse me!!! *'Miodvetnir': Why, hello, yes, what is it? *'Player': I er... well, who are you? *'Derni': I'm Derni. *'Dernu': I'm Dernu. *'Miodvetnir': And I'm Miodvetnir. These are my brothers. And who might you be? *'Player': My name is Player. *'Derni': Pleased to meet you, Player! *'Dernu': I say, we don't get to see a hummon down here very often! *'Miodvetnir': It's a human, you metal head! You should pay more attention! *'Player': So, can I ask you dwarves a few questions? *'Miodvetnir': Of course, we love answering questions! *'Dernu': We're very good at answering questions! *'Derni': Fire away! Thereafter *'Miodvetnir': Hello again, Player! *'Dernu': Are you lost down here? *'Derni': Or were you just stopping by for a chat? *'Player': Just stopping by for a chat. **'Player': Any good spots to fish around here? After Fishing Contest ***'Miodvetnir': Fish? ***'Derni': Fish? ***'Dernu': What are fish? ***'Miodvetnir': No fish around here. ***'Miodvetnir': Say, you're the Fishing Champion, aren't you? ***'Derni': That must be why you were talking about fish then... ***'Dernu': What are fish? ***'Derni': But this water here, you see, it comes dripping down from above. ***'Miodvetnir': Molten snow, you see. ***'Dernu': What are fish? ***'Derni': Oh, they're these small wriggly things that live in the water. ***'Miodvetnir': But they're not all small! Some can be large! ***'Derni': And they don't breathe air. ***'Miodvetnir': But Player could tell you all about it! After all, he's the Fishing Champion! ***'Player': Maybe later... **'Player': What are these mines used for? ***'Miodvetnir': What does it look like they're used for? ***'Derni': Isn't it obvious? ***'Dernu': For mining of course! ***'Miodvetnir': These mines are actually the terrirtory of one of the eight major companies of the mining Consortium. ***'Miodvetnir': We haul all our goods to the city by ship, you see. ***'Dernu': Since the mine carts don't come here. ***'Derni': But because the river goes right to the city, this is just as easy.' **'Player': I defeated the spirit of the rock! After Between a Rock... ***'Miodvetnir': That's amazing! ***'Derni': That's fantastic! ***'Dernu': What rock was that again? ***'Derni': Pay attention for once, Dernu! It's Dondakan's rock! ***'Miodvetnir': That's quite impressive, Player. How did you manage to do that? ***'Player': Well, you see, I just- ***'Derni': What kind of question is that to ask? With his great might of course! ***'Dernu': Or vast magical skills! ***'Miodvetnir': No, you're more a ranger, aren't you Player? ***'Player': Actually, I- ***'Derni': Anyway, this calls for a celebration. ***'Dernu': Oh yes, we should go down into Keldagrim to celebrate. ***'Miodvetnir': Tonight, of course, not now. We're on duty now. ***'Derni': Right... and I'm sure traffic here will pick up soon with that rock broken. ***'Miodvetnir': I heard there's vast amount of gold inside! ***'Dernu': The company is going to be rich! ***'Derni': Now don't you go and discuss company business in front of this human, Dernu. ***'Miodvetnir': Right. Let's get back to work. ***'Dernu': Anything else you wanted, Player? ***'Player': Never mind. **'Player': I have rebuilt the statue for the name! After The Giant Dwarf ***'Dernu': What, really? ***'Derni': Of course, really! Player wouldn't have said it otherwise, would he? ***'Miodvetnir': And didn't you see Blasidar working on the statue? ***'Dernu': Oh yes, he was out there for quite a while. ***'Derni': That must have been a huge task. ***'Dernu': Nothing's too difficult for old Blasidar. ***'Miodvetnir': He truly is a master builder. ***'Derni': We can all take an example to his hard work and dedication. ***'Dernu': Speaking of, shouldn't we get back to work ourselves? ***'Miodvetnir': Quite right. Anything else you wanted, Player? ***'Player': Never mind. **'Player': I have this unforgettable tale to tell you! After Forgettable Tale... ***'Miodvetnir': A tale! ***'Dernu': We love tales! ***'Derni': We live for tales! ***'Dernu': Like, there was this one time when I lost my spanner in the mines... ***'Derni': Player wants to tell a tale! ***'Dernu': But my spanner... it's a very interesting tale you know. ***'Miodvetnir': I think we've heard it before. ***'Derni': It was pretty forgettable. ***'Player': Excuse me, do you want to hear my tale or not? ***'Miodvetnir': Happy to. ***'Derni': Would love to hear it. ***'Dernu': As long as it's better than my spanner story. ***'Miodvetnir': So, what's your tale like? ***'Player': Ah, I errrr... ***'Player': I seem to have forgotten. ***'Derni': Must have been pretty forgettable as well then. ***'Player': Never mind. **'Player': I have another tale to tell you! After Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf ***'Miodvetnir': A tale! ***'Dernu': We love tales! ***'Derni': We live for tales! ***'Dernu': Like, there was this one time when I had to fight a dragon... ***'Miodvetnir': Tell us your tale, Player! ***'Derni': What, you fought a what? ***'Dernu': A dragon! It was pink! A pink dragon! ***'Derni': There's no such thing as pink dragons, you idiot! ***'Miodvetnir': Maybe it was a cross between a red dragon and a steel dragon... ***'Dernu': I don't know, I just know it was pink! ***'Miodvetnir': Or maybe it was an albino red dragon, or one that had been out of the sun for too long. ***'Derni': Well, I still don't believe you. I think you're making it up. ***'Miodvetnir': At least you had something to say. Player hasn't even told us a tale yet. ***'Player': If you let me... ***'Dernu': Never mind, Player. Is there anything else you want to talk about? **'Player:' What do you think of King Veldaban? After King of the Dwarves ***'Miodvetnir': The king! ***'Dernu': The king of Keldagrim! ***'Derni': Long live the king! ***'Dernu': Wait, Veldaban is king? When did that happen? ***'Derni': Keldagrim doesn't have a king! Silly hummon! It has a Consortium! ***'Miodvetnir:' A Conglomerate! ***'Derni:' A Corporation! ***'Dernu:' A Cartel! ***'Player:' No, Veldaban is king now. It happened when... ***'Derni:' If someone became king, I think we would have been told about it! ***'Miodvetnir:' We hear everything that goes on! ***'Derni:' We have our finger on the pulse of Keldagrim! ***'Dernu:' Actually, didn't a messenger come around here and say something... ***'Derni:' I think so, but I don't remember what she said. ***'Miodvetnir:' I don't think she delivered her message properly! ***'Player:' Maybe if you'd let her finish, then... ***'Derni:' No, it can't have been important, or she'd have made sure to finish her message. ***'Miodvetnir:' You're right! No one would forget to tell us! ***'Dernu:' That's right! We're the most popular brothers in Keldagrim! ***'Derni:' It must be because we're such good listeners! ***'Dernu:' So there's no king. I'm glad we could clear up your confusion, human! ***'Miodvetnir:' Is there anything else we can help you with? **'Player': I have one final tale to tell you! After Birthright of the Dwarves ***'Miodvetnir': Oh, we already know that tale! ***'Dernu': The tale of the Birthright of the Dwarves! ***'Derni': The final downfall of the Red Axe! ***'Dernu': It was such a pity that Veldaban died. ***'Miodvetnir:' He didn't die, you idiot! Player saved him! ***'Player:' Actually... ***'Dernu': Anyway, I'm glad the Consortium is in power again now. ***'Derni': The Consortium is in power? I thought someone else became king. King...what's his name? ***'Miodvetnir': You're both wrong! Veldaban is still king! ***'Player:' If you let me get a word in edgeways I could tell you... ***'Derni:' Anyway, I'm glad you let Luitger go, I knew he couldn't be a Red Axe spy. ***'Player:' Luitger wasn't even a suspect! It was Klaas, and I... ***'Miodvetnir': It's no good, human. We'll have to sort out this disagreement before you can tell us your story. **'Player:' I must be off now, thanks for the chat. ***'Miodvetnir:' No problem! ***'Dernu:' Glad to be of service! ***'Derni:' Come back any time! **'Player:' I want to tell you a tale again! Only after telling all tales ***''options to tell above tales